


Jack Sparrow x reader - Perfect Partners (One-shot)

by Writingpug



Category: Disney - Fandom, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingpug/pseuds/Writingpug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey y'all! I decided to go for a Captain Jack story this time. You and Jack are planning on getting hold of a map which is located somewhere in Port Royal.</p><p>*Please do not copy without permission. All rights go to Disney*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Sparrow x reader - Perfect Partners (One-shot)

The sun was shining as bright as it possibly could while Jack and you walked down the pier of Port Royal. There were quite some ships at the harbour as usual, yet there were hardly any pirate ships. Mainly because Port Royal didn't fancy the idea of pirates strolling around the streets, especially *Lord* Cutler Beckett.

"How long are we going to remain here?" You asked as you both entered the crowded street.

"Not too long love. We'll be off before nightfall." He answered. Somehow he managed, thanks to his charms, to get you involved in the plan to steal a treasure chart which was rumoured to be hidden somewhere on the island. At first you weren't sure due to your previous encounters with the East Indian Trading Company, but Jack was always able to change your mind. After 20 minutes you two reached the strictly guarded stone-building.

"So, what's the plan?" Jack turned around after your question with a suspicious face.

"I'd say you go to the two guard at the door and use your amazing feminine charms to distract them as I sneak pass them, get the map, escape from the building and both get back to the Pearl to continue our journey, savvy?" You looked at him with a teasing face.

"Jack, we both know you can't make it out of there without running from someone." You moved closer to him, his face clearly showing how awkward he felt.

"At least I'd still have the map, and you can always assist old Jacky if you want love." He too was moving closer to you, leading to a distance of only a few inches between you both.

"You're sure you want... To get some help... Of a pirate?" You almost whispered as you moved your head closer to his, causing your lips to almost connect to each other. Jack had already closed his eyes and attempted to put his hands to the side of your face and arm. Right before he could close the gap, you quickly dodged to the right and ran to the building, leaving a confused and disappointed Jack on his own.

"Come on then!" You reached to big, wooden doors with two navy in front of it. They weren't the smartest option as guards and you kept wondering why they were even hired, but this worked only in your advantage. Once they spotted you, they turned into attack formation and pointed their guns towards you.

"Villagers a-are not allowed to en-enter this building, madam." One of them said slightly shakey.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Can I ask you what the reason is?" You put one hand on your hip and made a bit of a sexy pose. Most of the males would fell for your trick and these navy weren't any different. It took a few tries for them to be able to respond.

"There's a treasure hidden inside this building and someone's got to guard it." You moved closer to them, who were getting more nervous at every step at their direction.

"I can see why you were chosen. You're so muscular and strong-looking." Their faces turned red. They were pretty speechless and had trouble standing. You looked behind them and saw Jack winking at your direction and slipping through the door. You turned back to the two lads and continued.

"What's so... Important that needs two handsome guard as protectors?"

"I-I honestly don't kn-know, miss." One of the duo said while sweating and the other man immediately turned to him.

"You do. Lord Beckett told us that he'd found a map that would lead you to the lost treasure of someone called 'Contenolis'."

"No he didn't. He told us to guard this door while he was off to find the map to the lost treasure of Contenolis." You slowly walked passed the men as they continued arguing.

"But did you see him leave?" 

"... No."

"And did you see him holding the chart?

"... Yes."

"Than that means that he must have found the map already."

"O." You slipped through the same doors as Jack went through. The duo would most certainly continue their argument for a while so you could easily sneak away. Once you entered big room of the building, you saw Jack fighting another navy. You decided to help him by quietly walking toward. While the soldier's back was facing you right before he could turn around, you sliced your sword through his back and chest and made him collapse right in front of you and Jack. Jack looked surprised at you but started smirking shortly after. You did the same and went to the opposite of the room where the map rested on a table.

"Is there anything else you wish to do before we head back, Jack?" There was, surprisingly, no reaction.

"Jack?" You turned around but before you could get notice anything, you were slammed against the wall. Jack stood right in front with one hand against your shoulder and the other one next to your head. He didn't give you any time to recover from the sudden action as he pressed his lips passionately against yours. It took a moment for you to register what was happening but you soon recovered and wrapped your arms around his neck and started kissing back. You could sense Jack's lust in the way he kissed. His tongue moved across your bottom lip and you gaped, allowing him to slid his tongue in your mouth to taste every bit of it. Jack's hands moved to your hips and rested on them for a while until you two pulled back for some air. You two stared into eachother's eyes with a mischievous smirk.

"Only that thing, miss (Y/N)" He scooped you from the floor and carried you out of the building and back to the Pearl.


End file.
